Knights
See also, Knight's Ark Description The Incorruptus are weapons of war created by an ancient civilization that has long since vanished. They resemble large suits of armor and are commonly known as Knights. Background The Knights are seven-meter tall weapons made by people known as the Ancients and were used during the Dogma War. The Yshrenian Empire used the Incorruptus in order to defeat the Athwan Empire. The war ended with no clear victor, and both sides suffered great losses. In order to hide these terrible weapons, the Knights were stored in temples to be forgotten...until now. According to Eldore, there are thought to be five Sin Knights in existence, most of which were sealed by Queen Mureas during the Dogma War. To use a Sin Knight, a contract must be made using an item called a Knight Ark, which varies from knight to knight. Once a contract is made, it is impossible for anyone else to touch the Knight's Ark. If a worthy candidate touches it, however, they will gain control of the Sin Knight for as long as they live; the only known way to break the contract is by the death of the user. Leonard interacts with his Sin Knight through visions of a creature called Phantom, but it is unknown what others perceive. The Five Sin Knights During the Dogma War ten millennia ago, five Knights were created by the Yshrenian Empire. The Knights are as follows: *The White Knight (Leonard) - uses a sword and shield. It was discovered by Leonard in a temple beneath Balandor. The Ark is a gauntlet that fits on the Pactmaker's left hand, and it is activated by placing a short sword into the top. *The Black Knight (Kara/Shapur) - uses a long sword for a weapon and is first seen in the Nordia Tunnels. Kara is the chosen Pactmaker; however, Shapur kills Kara thereby tricking her and stealing the Black Knight's Ark, and in doing so mutates the knight into the "Black Usurper". The knight is activated by unsheathing the sword ark. *The Dragon Knight (Caesar) - uses a trident. After defeating the Dragon Matriarch that wore the Dragon Knight's Armor, she realizes that Caesar is the one person she has been waiting for and grants him the Dragon Knight Ark. The Ark is a vermilion colored belt shaped like the body of a dragon. It is activated by putting the belt on and connecting the mouth to the tail. *The Sun King (Setti/Grazel) - uses a Double-Sword as a weapon, although it can be split into two individual blades. It was hidden in the Dogma Ruins. Grazel reaches it prior to Leonard and he forces Princess Cisna to make the pact official by breaking the seal with her spell. The Ark is a golden mask, which is activated by putting it on and speaking the incantation. *The Moon Maiden (Yulie) - uses a bow that has tremendous power. It is found in the underground tunnels of the Van Haven Waste. Her Pactmaker is Yulie. The Moon Maiden played a great role in protecting Balandor in the Battle for Greydall Plain. The Moon Maiden is the final Knight to be introduced. It is believed that Madoras can summon and indirectly control all of the Knights. He is able to manipulate the Knights during the secret GeoNet Missions to Vellgander. Also, he claims the Knights are lost to Mureas which means he could be able to take the Arks and/or break the bonds with the Pactmakers. New Knights As of White Knight Chronicles II, there have been countless advances in technology allowing the creation of Artifical Knights as well as an appearance of a new knight. *The Avatar's Knight (Avatar) *The Demon Knight (Emperor Madoras) *The Black Usurper (Shapur, and Kara (Trapped Victim.)) Gallery White Knight.jpg|White Knight BKnight.jpg|Black Knight DKnight.jpg|Dragon Knight Moon Princess' Bow.jpg|Moon Princess Sun King.jpg|Sun King Photo10020006.jpg|The Demon Knight|link=Demon Knight Download (8).jpg|The Black Usurper Category:Knights